Surrender To Me
by Leahcar-Soutaichou
Summary: What happens when Hitsugaya meets Serenity, a telepathic Shinigami who has a mysterious past? Rated M just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Leahcar: Okay... I think I'm ready to start this story.... am I?

Nytsua: Yeah its ready.

Leahcar: Well everyone enjoy! *bows*

* * *

**Anime:** Bleach

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Angst

**Rating:** M for Mature; Sex, Language, and Fighting

**Charcters:** Hitsugaya X O.C.

**O.C. Info**

**Name:** Seraphina Serenity

**Age:** In Shinigami years: 386 In Human years: 17

**Eye Color:** Left Eye: Deep Blue Right Eye: Blood Red

**Hair Color/Style:** Lavender Knee Length. Always up in a bun

**Height:** 5' 5"

**Weight:** 106 lbs

**Rank:** New Taichou of Ninth Division

**Personality:** Serious and Emotionless.... until she gets to know Hitsugaya

**Surrender To Me**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Welcome Taichou's and Fukutaichou's of the Gotei 13. I've called this meeting to discuss the recruitment of some new Taichou's and Fukutaichou's."

They were all lined up like they usually were for a meeting like this one. Surprisingly though Shunsuei was actually serious and paying attention. Hitsugaya was standing where he usually stood though he had grown taller than Matsumoto, but just a couple of inches shorter than Ichigo over the years. Speaking of the orange haired boy, he occupied the spot where the Fifth Division stood. Yachiru fidgeted next to Kenpachi, she had also grown taller, 5' 4" to be precise and her hair was pulled back into two pigtails. She ran next to Kenpachi instead of riding on his shoulder. Rukia was now the Thirteenth Division Taichou (shortly after she achieved Bankai two months priour to this meeting) and Byakuya kept watch over her to make sure she was okay. She became Taichou mainly because before Ukitake requested it before he took his last breaths.

It was a few years after the war and the Seireitei had taken its fair share of damages during the war... and some major casualties. It was during the war that Ukitake was killed and when he said that Rukia was to be the new Taichou. Momo had betrayed them, and it was Toshiro who had to execute his childhood friend in battle. He had to take leave for a few months so he could get over his depression of the second friend he had to kill.

But there had been positive things. Aizen had been killed by the orange haired Vizard. Gin had returned to Soul Society's side, but had been demoted to Third Seat of the Third Division. Hanatarou was promoted to Third Seat of the Fourth Division, he was still nervous as ever though. And the biggest thing was that Urahara had been able to seal the Hokyoukyu away, permanently, so no one could ever use it again.

"Well now, we shall meet our canadits for the places we'll fill." Yamamoto motioned for them to open the giant doors.

Ten people walked in, seven boys and three girls, looking rather confident, except one. She just looked down right bored out of her mind. She had knee length lavender hair and her eyes were blue in he left and red in the right.

"Welcome canadits. Please state your names and your zanpactou's level."

One by one they introduced themselves and told the level of their zanpactou's, all so far, have only mastered Shikai. It came down to the last girl and she bowed.

"Konichiwa. I'm Seraphina Serenity. I've had my Bankai for five years and I'm going to be one of your Taichou's today." She stated. The other Taichou's looked at her with a shocked expression. Yamamoto chuckled at her cockiness.

"Ho ho. Why do you your worthy enough to be a Taichou of the Gotei 13, Seraphina Serenity?"

"Because, I'm going to prove it to you," She pointed to Hitsugaya and scoffed, "I can sense he has a high enough Reiatsu to fight me. If you let me fight him and I win, I will be the Taichou of the Ninth Division, so do we have a deal?"

Yamamoto looked at Hitsugaya and he nodded. Hitsugaya stepped forward towards the girl, he slowly drew his Hyourinmaru.

"Don't think just because you have a Bankai and that your a girl I'll go easy on you." His Shikai was already released. She grinned and drew hers also.

"I don't expect you to," she grinned, "freeze they're flesh and bones! Umishiro!"

He Shunpoed behind her and went to cut her, she turned and blocked. That wouldn't work on her, she could block anyone's attack with that dinky move. She pushed him away and charged at him. When they're swords clashed a wave of images ran through Hitsugaya's mind. His eyes widened and he gasped. To him, the images were rather... erotic. And by the look on her face, she got the same ones. They broke away and slid back about a good twenty feet.

"What the fuck was that..." she murmured to herself, "Okay time to prove my 'worthiness' to these guys."

She closed her eyes and her zanpakutou emitted a strange Reiatsu.

"Ban-kai!!" She shouted plunging her sword into the floor. A huge burst of Reiatsu came out and knocked everyone back a few feet. When the dust cleared her Bankai was visible.

Her Shihakshou turned into a beautiful light blue dress that went down to her knees and shimmered. Her zanpakutou was a slender sword, the hilt curled around her hand, wrist and arm like water. Hanging from the hilt was a little white dragon charm. She was in white high heeled boots that went up to her knees. Her eyes had changed to a pale white and glistened like sparkling water. Her hair flowing around her like she was in water.

"Hyoten Hyakkaso Umishiro."

Hitsugaya stared at her in awe. He couldn't even speak to save his life. He soon snapped out of it and called on his Bankai.

"Looks like you finally snapped out of your funk, Hitsugaya-Taichou." Serenity whispered in his ear, her zanpakutou at his neck.

"Alright that is quiet enough!" Yamamoto yelled slamming his cane onto the floor. The lavender haired girl pouted, bubbles flowing from her mouth, "Seraphina Serenity... with much consideration in your skills... a deal is a deal. You are now the Taichou of the Ninth Division."

"Arigatou Yamamoto-Soutaichou." The girl bowed, her Bankai faded away and she sheathed her zanpakutou. She turned towards the group she came to the meeting with and pointed at one boy with spiky brown hair.

"HA! WHAT NOW KAPPA!! IN YOUR FACE!! YOU OWE ME!!! BIG TIME!!!" She laughed at the glooming boy. She laughed until she heard the Soutaichou calling a name.

"Hisagi-Fukutaichou, please take Seraphina-Taichou to her new office and new quarters."

"Yes Soutaichou." The young man bowed and walked over to her and kneeled. She looked at him and crossed her arms, "please follow me Taichou"

She nodded and walked out of the meeting hall, following her new Fukutaichou to her new office and to her new living quarters.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but stare until she left the room.

'_What were those... images? Why did they happen with her? I need to speak with her later._' Rangiku watched her Taichou. She knew he was thinking about that new taichou, but what was it that he was thinking.

After about two hours of going through the rest of the group and they're skills, only four were chosen. Only for Fukutaichou seats for the Second, Third, Fifth, and Thirteenth division.

Everyone piled out of the meeting hall and when they were all gone only Hitsugaya and the Soutaichou were left. He walk to the front and kneeled.

"Soutaichou, didn't you sense that strange... glitch in her Reiatsu?" Hitsugaya asked looking up at the old man. He nodded and stood up walking down from his tall chair.

"I'll get Kurotsuchi-Taichou to analyze it as soon as possible."

Hitsugaya nodded and Shunpoed out of the First Division. When he stopped, Matsumoto was knelt at his feet. He looked down at his Fukutaichou.

"Matsumoto. Go back to the Division. I'm going to visit the new Taichou. And get your goddamn paperwork done for once or I'm demoting you!!!" He ordered her and Shunpoed off to the Ninth Division, leaving her shocked and alone.

"Taichou your so mean!!" She yelled, '_but I knew you were going to see her..._' Matsomoto smiled and Shunpoed off, probably to get wasted with Kira and Shunsuei.

When Toshiro got to the Ninth Division's office her heard a little bit of laughter, probably from the new Taichou. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the voice of Serenity, "oh Hitsugaya-Taichou. Please come and have a seat. Me and Hisagi were just having a conversation about you and ... Rangiku her name was right?" She looked at Hisagi and he nodded. Her hair was up in a bun this time.

"I heard that she's quiet the partier." She laughed at Hitsugaya's expression.

"You have no idea." He replied leaning into the couch.

Hisagi went to pour him some tea and Serenity stopped him.

"Hisagi, you've done more than your fair share of work today. You may take the rest of the day off. See you tomorrow." Serenity said waving to him. He looked her with a shocked expression, but then bowed.

"Arigatou Siren-Taichou. Sayonara." He said and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. Leaving the two Taichou's to talk in privacy.

Hitsugaya gave her a funny look. She looked back at him and let a smile come onto her face. She poured him a cup of tea and she handed him the cup. Hitsugaya took it and took a small sip from it.

"I'm sorry I came on such short notice. I just needed to talk to you for a few minutes." Hitsugaya said setting his cup in the palm of his hand, holding it with the other.

"Since you're wondering, he called me Siren-Taichou because back when I was a child that's what they called me in my house. Serenity the Siren. You can call me Serenity or Siren it doesn't matter to me, just not Seraphina-Taichou. Oh, and since you're wondering how I know what you're wondering, it's because I'm telepathic. I even knew that you were coming here, I heard it back at the meeting hall." She explained while he took another drink.

Hitsugaya looked at him with a shocked expression. Serenity smiled at him and nodded. She stood up and took her Haori off.

"God those things are itchy and uncomfy. How can you stand them Hitsugaya-Kun?"

He smirked and showed her the inside of his Haori.

"I was smart and covered the inside of it with silk. You can have anything put on the inside to make them more comfortable."

She walked around the table and felt the inside of his Haori.

"Ooooo. That feels comfy and cool. I'm guessing to keep you cool during the summer since you have an ice zanpakutou right? Hyourinmaru. The most powerful ice zanpakutou in the history of the Soul Society. I have the most power water one though." She said sitting down in front of him.

She looked at him and set her hands on her knees. All of a sudden she bowed setting her head on her knees. Hitsugaya looked at her with wide eyes.

"Gomenasai! For the Images earlier I mean!" She said. He looked up at the roof and remembered. His face turned scarlet and he felt his cheeks with his hand.

"I-it's alright." He stuttered picking up his tea and taking a sip.

Serenity looked back up at him, her face as red as his. She awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of her neck. She looked away and set her hand back down.

"I have a favor to ask you, Hitsugaya-Kun." She suddenly asked.

"Of course. What is it?" He asked back.

"Um may I read your thoughts? It will only take a moment. Please?" She bowed again.

Hitsugaya stared at her. Not knowing what to think.

"Anou... I guess you may..." He said setting his hands on his knees.

Serenity suddenly scooted closer to where she was directly in front of him. She set her hands on each sides of his face.

"Arigatou. Hitsugaya-Kun," She said before setting her forehead on his, causing him to gasp at how close she was, "just close your eyes and relax." He did as she requested and relaxed.

Images from his life flashed soon flashed in his mind. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He went to push her away but she grabbed his hands and put them to the sides of her face.

"_Please... let me see your pain..._" she sadly said, tears streaming down both of they're faces. He stopped and relaxed again, but he left his hands on her face. Hers drifted back to his face.

Then images of Kusaka and Momo started to pop up.

'_We'll always be friends, right Toshiro?_' Came Kusaka's voice through one memory.

'_Maybe when you grow up Shiro, you can come to the same school as me!_'

Momo's voice came through another.

Hitsugaya sobbed and suddenly hugged the telepath in front of him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the Tenth Division Taichou.

"Shhh, it's alright Hitsugaya-Kun. I'm here, it'll be alright." she lightly rubbed his back. The images fading away. He looked at her with tears still covering his face, her face also covered in tears.

"Arigatou Serenity-Chan.... arigatou." He hugged her once again and separated. They both stood up and bowed to one another.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll always be here for you Hitsugaya-Kun. Goodnight."

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Goodnight, Serenity-Chan." Hitsugaya said and walked out of the office she walked to the door and watched him Shunpo out of her Division and into his.

Then a small white dragon flew out from behind the desk and landed on his shoulder. Serenity reached up and petted the small reptile.

"So, is he the one your Majesty?" Its child-like voice asked.

The girl smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yes Umishiro. I believe he is."

* * *

Leahcar: Wow that was a long chapter.. different from my last story...

Nytsua: Congrats Soutaichou *sits clapping with her feet propped on a table* Nice, very nice.

Leahcar: Well I hope you enjoyed my fanfic! Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Leahcar: YAY! SECOND CHAPTER!

Toshiro: Woo...

Leahcar: Toshiro-Kun be more energetic about it! Like me!

Toshiro: This is as posotive as I'm going to get. *takes a deep breath* WOO!! LETS GO SECOND CHAPTER! GO GO GO!! YAY!!! *stops dancing around* Is that energetic enough?

Leahcar: O.M.G. Yes that is enough. Okay well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Surrender To Me**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was around ten o'clock in the morning and everyone was up and buzzing around to get they're errands done. The Soutaichou had just settled down in his office with some tea until he heard a knock on the door. He took a deep breath.

"You may enter."

Serenity walk in, followed by her Fukutaichou.

"Ah. Seraphina-Taichou. What can I do for you?" The old man's voice boomed in the large office. When she reached about ten feet from his desk she kneeled.

"Soutaichou. I know I'm new and this may seem like an awkward question for you, but... may I have your permission to have a concert, here in the Seireitei?" She pleaded bowing her head. Hisagi kneeled beside her. Yamamoto looked at her and could see that she was rather nervous about asking him such a question. Her hands and knees were trembling from how nervous she was.

"I request that it be on the day everyone has the day off." Yamamoto said with a slight chuckle.

Serenity looked up at him with a big smile.

"Arigatou Yamamoto-Soutaichou! And of course you're invited to my concert!" She said running out of the room to get things prepared. The next day everyone had off was in three days. Yamamoto laughed at how energetic this girl was.

'_Just don't go overboard on it..._'

Hitsugaya was in his office doing his piles of paperwork as usual, when a Hell Butterfly flew towards him and floated in front of him.

'_Great more orders and paperwork._' He thought setting out his finger, the Hell Butterfly landed on his finger and the message started.

"Attention anyone free to listen: Thursday there will be a concert held by Seraphina Serenity, Taichou of the Ninth Division. It is free to come to this event. All that is required is that you must were casual clothes. That is all. Arigatou." After the message, the Hell Butterfly flew off to to inform another person.

Matsumoto ran in and smiled at her Taichou.

"Taichou! Did you hear about Siren-Taichou's concert?"

Hitsugaya pointed to the Hell Butterfly flying past her.

"Oh. Ok, but isn't it going to be awesome?!" Matsumoto squealed thinking about what cute outfit to wear.

"Yeah I guess so. Kurosaki's probably going to drag me to it anyways so I might as well go." '_I was planning on going anyways. Just to see Serenity-Chan._' Hitsugaya sat back into his office chair.

"I heard from Shuhei that his Taichou is going to be performing in it with some of her friends."

He looked at his Fukutaichou and went back to glaring at the wall. He could swear he saw it crack at how hard he was glaring through all these years.

"I also heard that she's playing something called a... electric guitar? Yeah that's what it was." She said putting her finger at her chin in a thinking way.

The white haired Taichou sat up and walked past her. He stopped and looked back at her with a slightly sad face. She looked back at her Taichou worriedly.

"Matsumoto I'm going to visit they're graves... stay here and take care of the Division while I'm gone." Hitsugaya opened the door and closed it behind him. Matsumoto bowed in response.

"Hai Taichou."

Hitsugaya Shunpoed to the Ninth Division, fooling Matsumoto. He smiled, thinking about his time with Serenity only a few nights ago. He stopped at the office door and hesitantly knocked. Serenity opened the door and smiled up at him.

She was in ripped jeans, a long sleeved shirt, gloves that had muffins on them, a witch hat on, that her hair was pulled up into, and a long guitar hung from her shoulder.

"Hitsugaya-Kun! I'm so glad you came." She said pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back laughing, "You came just in time to hear us practice!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the other office. He blushed at her affectionate gestures. She stopped and stepped out from in front of him. Putting her hands to where she looked like she was showing something off.

"Girls this is Hitsugaya Toshiro, Taichou of the Tenth. He's the guy I was talking about." Serenity said blushing a little. He heard the girls going 'ohh', "Hitsugaya-Kun. These are my best friends and band mates!" She said stepping off to the side for him to see.

The first one to introduce herself stepped forward. She had sort of short black hair with dark red streaks through it. She was also rather short, about 5' 2". She had a natural tan. She wore black jeans and a shirt that said 'I love Ninja's!' on the front. She had a base guitar standing next to her.

"Hi. I'm Chibi! Nice to meet you!" She said with a small funny voice.

The second girl bowed. She had shoulder length brown hair that curled at the ends. She had on orange sweat pants and a tie-dye shirt. She was a little shorter than serenity. She also had glasses. She stood behind a keyboard.

"Konichiwa. I'm Éclair." Her voice was a lighter tone than Serenity's.

The third girl popped out from behind a drum set. She had short dark brown hair with blue tips. She also had a natural tan. She was in jeans, a black short sleeved T-shirt. She was a little taller than Serenity.

"Yo. I'm Banni. Hey Siren, where are my drumsticks!?" She yelled with a slightly deep voice.

"In your backpack dum dum." Serenity replied back to her.

The last girl stepped forward and bowed her head. She had shoulder length copper hair with random orange streaks, which made Hitsugaya think that she would be well suited with Ichigo. She was in baggy jeans and a baggy white T-shirt. She had a microphone in her hand.

"Konichwa! My name is Rose!" She said and bowed her head again.

"And these are all of my friends Hitsugaya-Kun! Oh and before I forget, like I did with Hisagi, put these head phones on when I say to. Okay?" Hitsugaya nodded and put them around his neck.

Then all of a sudden, five little dragons flew out from behind a couch and each one of them sat on each of the girls' shoulders. They didn't have legs; they just had little wings, sort of like Hyourinmaru, but twenty times smaller.

"Oh! And these are our zanpakutou spirits. You know Umishiro." The little white dragon made a little squeaking noise and looked like it was smiling.

"Hi! I enjoyed fighting you, Hyourinmaru's master!" It had a cute little girls voice.

"Rose's one is Nytsua." The little black dragon nodded to him.

"Nice to meet you." Its deep voice came out.

"Banni's is Zalarus." The blue dragon spun around on her shoulder.

"Yo! Whats up? Nice to see ya!" It had a cute voice as well.

"Éclair's is Ibari." The little red dragon jumped up and fell off its master's shoulder.

"Ow. Hi I'm Ibari. Nice to meet you. Owww." It had a childish boys voice.

"And Chibi's Is Lumiere." The little green dragon wrapped itself around its masters arm.

"Hi.... I'm Lumiere. It's a pleasure to meet another dragon zanpakutou wielder." She had a delicate and well mannered voice. Chibi burped suddenly and Lumiere's head dropped, "A lady should be more delicate."

Serenity laughed when Hitsugaya started to chuckle, then he started to laugh as well. Serenity walked up to him and set the head phones on his ears and held them there. He could see that she was talking to the girls and Rose said something and Serenity blushed scarlet. Hitsugaya wanted to know what she was saying. She yelled back at her he could barely read her lips but could make out the word 'later'. She took her hands off and went over and plugged her guitar in.

"Oh. Hitsugaya-Kun leave the head phones on were about to start playing. So leave them on." Serenity said turning the knob on her guitar up, "loud as you can girls!" They did the same as she did, but they flicked a couple of switches. Serenity turned around and pulled something out of her pocket and then put it back. When she turned around her lips were half blue and half red. Hitsugaya looked at her funny and she smiled with a light blush still on her face.

"OKAY! ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" Serenity's fingers danced across the neck of the guitar and her fingers strummed the strings with a small pick furiously. Banni played the drums with serious expression on her face. Chibi's fingers moved across her bass guitar flowingly. Éclair apparently didn't have to play in this song so she sat down next to Hitsugaya on the large couch. All of their little dragons were next to them swaying back and forth like they were doing some kind of dance. They're eyes were closed and they look they were smiling. Hitsugaya actually thought it was rather cute. Rose put the microphone to her lips and started to sing.

"Blazing on by

There's nothing more that I could do

I'm sorry that

I'll never be with you again

Even though

My heavy heart is parched with pain

I know somehow

Your sorrow's something I won't see

It's my life

I'm moving on and never back there

The future's turned away

And leave me on my lonely rail

God knows that

I will follow you if that is what you wanted

Take me into all your darkest shadows

And you'll see that

I'm even stronger than you could know

God knows that

I'm standing here and you could disappear

Slipping right over the edge of the future

If I had my way

We'd be together forever

Eternally god bless"

Serenity had sweat pouring down her face as she started on a solo that made her fingers move across the guitar even faster than when she first started. Chibi calmly moved her fingers across the loose strings. Hitsugaya stared on in amazement.

'_Wow. She really is amazing._' He thought to himself.

"One day you're standing there

I feel as though we're almost one again

And yet

We're miles apart in time

Beneath the pale blue moon

I see your eyes are glistening

With so much love!

It's tearing you apart to be here!

You know it

God knows that

I will follow you if that is what you wanted

Take me into all your darkest shadows

And you'll see that

I'm even stronger that you could know

God knows that

I'm standing here and you could disappear

Slipping right over the edge over the future

If I had my way

We could be together forever

Eternally god bless"

The song finished and the three other girls collapsed from exhaustion. Hitsugaya clapped and took off his head phones. Rose looked over to Serenity and pointed at her.

"Okay. We played our best at our practice. Keep your end of the dare, or so help me god I will leave!"

Serenity panted and gave her a funny look. Rose and all the other girls nodded. Serenity's head dropped and waved her hand in a mock dismissive way. She walked over to Hitsugaya and smiled up at him.

"Good job Serenity-Chan. You guys were amazing." He praised her, whipping sweat of her face with his sleeve. She then hugged him and pulled him close, he hugged her back.

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya-Kun." She said before placing her lips over his. His eyes closed in contentment. When they separated they looked into each other's eyes and blushed. The girls in the room whistled.

"Woo! Go Siren! I told you he would like it!" Rose teased the purple haired girl. Said girl sent her a slight glare.

Hitsugaya blushed harder and stepped away from Serenity.

"Well Serenity-Chan... I-I've got to get going. I'll talk to you later when your friends have gone home. Goodbye." He said walking out of the office and Shunpoing off. Serenity got a small smile on her face and threw her hand into the air.

"Yes! That was amazing! His lips were cold, but so soft..." she said dancing around. The other girls laughed at her dancing around the room. Then she stopped, a terrified look on her face, "OH SHIT!!"

"What?! What did you do?!"

Serenity got out a mirror and looked at her lipstick... that was no longer on her lips... but on Hitsugaya's and he didn't know about it.

As Hitsugaya Shunpoed back to his Division, he let a smile grace his face.

'_Wow... her lips were so soft and they were so warm too..._' he thought as he went into his office. Matsumoto was drinking sake like she usual was. She glanced at her Taichou and had to do a double take. He gave her a look that said 'what?'.

"What Matsumoto?" He asked. She tried to stifle her laughter but ended up busting out laughing. He glared at her hard, "what are you laughing at!?" He yelled.

"T-Taichou! Ah ha! Look in a mirror and aha ha ha!! Look at your face! Oh my goodness!" She laughed so hard she fell onto the floor but kept laughing.

Hitsugaya ran over to a mirror. His eyes must have popped out of their sockets from how wide they were. Serenity's red and blue lipstick had smeared onto his lips and he wiped it off as quickly as he could, even though he didn't want to forget that feeling of her lips on his. He heard Matsumoto still laughing and turned to glare at her.

"Matsumoto. You are not to leave this office until all of your paperwork is finished. Is that clear, Fukutaichou of the Tenth Division?" His voice came out harsher that she had ever heard it before.

"But, what about the concert?"

"I suggest you hurry and finish. I'm retiring for the night. Good night Matsumoto. Finish your paperwork and you may leave." Hitsugaya said closing the office door and putting a kidou spell on the lock that she couldn't break. He heard her run to the door and her hitting the force field.

"Owwww.... Taichou you're so mean! Why can't you be nice for once?!"

"I'm not supposed to be nice." He simply replied to her comment.

Serenity was sitting down at the table in her office when she heard a light knock at the door. She smiled and poured two cups of tea.

"Hitsugaya-Kun. Come in."

Hitsugaya walked in, a small smile on his face. He walked over and sat across from her. She blushed and smiled back, her wavy bangs falling into her eyes.

"About earlier, the kiss I mean… I'm sorry; my friends dared me to do it." She said fiddling with her Shihakshou sleeves. Hitsugaya looked at the floor disappointedly.

'_Awww she didn't like the kiss? I must be that bad…_' he thought. Serenity saw his reaction and reacted by wavy her hands in the air crazily.

"Wait! Let me rephrase that! What I meant to say was that I did want to kiss you but I'm too shy to and my friends knew so they dared me to kiss you, and I didn't want to back down. It was basically a two birds with one stone situation and—WAIT! I-I mean…" She stared at the ground, "Shit…"

Hitsugaya stared at the girl and blinked repeatedly.

'_What a strange rant, but she actually wanted to kiss me! Yay!_' He mentally jumped up and down like a little kid on a sugar high. He let a little laugh slip out and Serenity blushed and squinted her eyes shut.

"Whats so funny?!"

"Your so cute when your embarassed." Hitsugaya smiled at her, causing her body to tense up and her face could've been even redder than Renji's hair.

Serenity tried to say something but it cameout in murmers and studdering sounds that might have been words.

Hitsugaya suddenly got up and sat next to her. She looked into his mezmerizing teal eyes. He gazed back down into her blue and red eyes. Serenity scooted closer to him until her knees touched his. His hand reached up to her face and brushed the bangs from her face. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned up and placed her lips onto his. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around around his neck and they both pulled each other closer. They're light kiss turning passionate and heat filled. Hitsugaya shyly licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Serenity smiled and granted him access to her mouth. His tongue swirled around hers and explored her hot cavern. He slowly pushed them into a laying position with him on top.

When they seperated they were both gasping for air. Serenity smiled up him as he caressed the side of her face. She reached up with her hand and ran her hand through his snowy white hair, she was surprised at how soft it was. He looked at her with a sweet smile and laid down next to her, his arms still around her waist tightly. She giggled as she pulled at his bangs.

"How do you get them to stay like that?" She said laughing. He looked at her funny and kissed her nose.

"I honestly don't know. I get up in the morning. Take a shower. Dry my hair. Get dressed and comb out my hair. It just pops back out." Hitsugaya said cuddling with the lavender haired girl.

"Oooohhhh.... did you ever try to use hairspray?" Serenity said looking over to him. He shook his head.

"I will never put that stuff in my hair. Blame Matsumoto for that." He said shuddering at the though of his busty Fukutaichou putting his hair and hairspraying it so they would stay. It took him three days to get that stuff out of his hair.

Serenity laughed as she read his thoughts and saw what happened in his mind.

"Poor you."

Hitsugaya looked at her and smiled, he pulled her up to where they could stand. Serenity suddenly pulled from him and ran through her desk. He just looked at her and stood there.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" She yelled happily. She pulled a small packet of paper and a CD from her desk drawr. Serenity ran back over to him and held out the two things,

"Toshiro-Kun.... would you do me a favour." She said innocently swaying back and forthin place.

"Depends. What is it?"

"Well..... would you sing with me in my concert? A song just for you and me." She said scooting closer towards him, "pleeeeeeaaaassseeee."

He smiled nervously smiled and took the papers and disk from her.

"I'll think about it... I'll tell you tomorrow..." Hitsugaya said placing them in his kosode. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Good night Hitsugaya-Kun." Serenity whispered in his ear. He hugged her back tightly.

"Good night Serenity-Chan." He said giving her a peck on the lips before walking out the office door.

'_Aishiterou Serenity..._'

'_Aishiterou Toshiro..._'

* * *

Leahcar: Woo! That was a good chapter.

Toshiro: Ummm uhhh that was a good chapter.... *has a nosebleed and passes out*

Leahcar: Oh my gosh! Toshiro are you okay? *poke him* Yeah he's ok. Well thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
